


Voice on the other End

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Voice on the other End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faegal04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/gifts).



Flopping back on his bed, he groaned. He was tense, sore, and stressed. Dean had gone off to his own room to clean up so he could head to the bar, Sam having turned the offer down to go along. He’d shower, soon, but right now, he didn’t want to move. He let himself just lay there, eyes closed for a bit.

Sam finally got up and made his way towards the bathroom, pulling off his clothes as he went, letting them fall to the floor. He didn’t care at this point, the hot water was calling his name. Leaving the door open, his nude body stood outside the shower as he waited for the perfect temperature. Letting out a content sigh, he stepped in, pulling the curtain closed.

The hot water washed away the dirt, grime, and blood of this last hunt. It stung slightly on small cuts that he hadn’t even noticed, but helped his sore muscles relax. Leaning forward, he let the water turn his hair into wet curtains, hanging on each side of his head. His hands were resting on the tiles, which were still slightly cool to the touch.

Standing up straight, he grabbed the small bottle of shampoo provided and poured it into his hand. Sam’s eyes closed as he lathered up his hair, massaging his scalp as he did so. He didn’t bother taking his time rinsing his hair, knowing the hot water wouldn’t last forever.

Sam pushed his hair back, getting it out of his face so he could grab the small bar of soap. He held it under the water for a moment, wetting it. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he began running it over his chest, wishing he wasn’t alone in that damn shower. As he washed, he moved lower. His hand brushed against the curls at the base of his half-hard cock and he groaned. “Fuck.” He muttered.

* * *

He finished his shower quickly, grabbing a towel and rubbing it over his hair. An idea rolled through his head, and it wasn’t half that bad. Wrapping another towel around his waist, he walked out into the motel room.

Sam grabbed his wallet and his phone, leaning against his headboard with pillows behind his back. Licking his lips, he quickly searched for what he needed and hit ‘call’ on his phone.

Once he input what the automated system needed, he was patched through. He palmed himself as he waited. _“Hello, you’ve reached Melody, and I’m ready to have some fun.”_

He’d never done this before, so he felt a bit nervous. “I’ll admit I’m new to this.”

_“Would you like to just talk, would you like me to lead into things, or chat and see where this goes, sweetheart?”_

“How about you lead things?” He shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable.

_“Tell me what you’re wearing, handsome.”_

Sam licked his lips. “Nothing.” He smirked.

There was a soft sigh on the other end. _“Well, you’re just ready for me tonight, aren’t you?”_ The giggle sounded a bit familiar, but he thought nothing of it. _“Now…before I go on. Do you want me to be dom, or would you like that?”_

He bit his lip, thinking. “You.” With taking lead so much on hunts, or needing to go solo, he was tired of being in charge. Let someone else boss him around.

 _“Good boy._ ” His eyes closed for a moment as his cock twitched. _“I bet you’re just aching already, aren’t you?”_

“Yes.” He breathed.

 _“Yes, what?”_ Her voice was firm, and it turned him on further.

“Yes, mistress.”

When she spoke, Sam could just tell she was grinning. _“Oh, a quick learner.”_ She praised. _“I’m just laying back in nothing but a dress shirt, heels, and a little black thong.”_ The image that flashed through his mind could have been something off a cover of one of Dean’s pornos. _“I want you to keep your free hand on your thigh. No touching.”_

Sam quickly pushed the towel that was covering him, and did just that, the close proximity to his hardened member making him ache that much more. “Yes, mistress. My hand it on my thigh.”

He could head the smile in her voice when she spoke up. _“Very good boy.”_ She praised. Sam let out a soft groan, spreading his legs a bit further. _“Oh, someone likes to be praised.”_ She sounded aroused at the idea. _“Do exactly as I say, and you’ll get all the praise you need. Make me upset, and I’ll have to punish you.”_

“I understand, mistress.”

* * *

Amy’s feet were up on a desk as she looked through a book of monsters, trying to find something for Bobby. Her phone was between her shoulder and ear, multitasking being second nature at this point. When he replied, she turned a page and replied. _“Good. I think I’ll like you. Such a good boy…”_ Hearing an intake of breath, she rolled her eyes.

She’d been doing this for almost a year, as it made her decent money. Being a hunter didn’t exactly make it easy to make money legally. This gave her that chance, and it was one less thing to worry about being arrested for. So, there she was, in Bobby’s study, making a little bit of money.

 _“Slowly trail your fingers up and down your thighs for me.”_ She purred. _“I’m so wet for you. I can’t wait to hear you when I finally let you touch yourself.”_

Bobby had been out, so she didn’t think anything of going to one of the rooms, or outback. Between him walking back in the house, and you hearing it, you didn’t have time to bolt. “Amy, ya find anythin’ yet?” Bobby asked. “Why do you look like a deer in headlights?” He asked, looking confused.

* * *

Sam froze when he heard Bobby’s voice. There was only one female he knew to visit Bobby lately. “AMY?!” He asked, sitting up straight. 


End file.
